Rebel Justice
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: The Justice Lords rule supreme over earth, but when their sidekicks start disappearing they are definitely disturbed. They will circle the globe looking for them, but what if they don't want to be found? What if they plan to take back the world?
1. The Justice Lords

**Rebel Justice**

**The Justice Lords**

Two years ago, Lex Luthor was elected as president. For some unknown reason, he had the Flash executed. Shortly there after, he was lobotomized by Superman, because of all the crimes he had committed and managed to always get away with.

This event gave birth to our world.

All the super villains are lobotomized. We bring justice and order to the world. No one is killed by rampaging evildoers. No one has to sleep wondering what will destroy their city next.

We do it for them, the citizens, yet they run from us. They run in terror. They protest in hate. They curse our names.

But now, a new crisis has risen. It causes even the hero's to worry for their safety. More specifically, the safety of their protégés, the next generation.

It started with Speedy. He left the day they were supposed to start the process of joining the Justice League. He then dropped off the grid, no one had heard from him since. So, Green Arrow took on a new sidekick, Artemis, after he took her father, Sportsmaster down. When he gave her a choice, she jumped at the chance to avoid prison.

Then, after Flash was murdered, Kid Flash disappeared. He was expected to take up the mantle, become the Flash, but he disappeared. They searched the globe, but he was gone.

Artemis disappeared one night from her room at Mt. Justice. No one knew why she had left, but leave she did.

M'gann ran off after her uncle found out she was a white Martian and tried to take her back to Mars. He searched for her physically and telepathically to no avail.

Aqualad stormed off after he found out his father was Black Manta, and Aquaman hadn't told him. It didn't help that he was told right after he had accidentally killed Manta.

Superboy had been found at Cadmus after a fire in their facility. They took him in, though Superman was disgusted by the sight of the clone. He stayed for as long as he could stand being rejected by his idol, then left.

They had searched the galaxy for the missing teens, but they couldn't find them anywhere.

So, that left Robin, whom Batman guarded jealously, afraid to loose his little bird. But Robin didn't mind. He wanted to stay with his mentor, his father. Even though people ran away from him as he walked down the street, he didn't care. He was happy, he had a family.

So they ruled the world with an iron fist, constantly searching for their missing protégés. They were the tyrants of Earth.

They were the Justice Lords.

* * *

**Huzzah! A new story! This one will be based off the Justice League episode ****A Better World, ****which is amazing, by the way. Just in case there is any confusion, Speedy left right before the Lords turned to the dark side, KF left shortly after, and they found Superboy after they went bad, though the reaction was the same. Any other questions, PM me.**

**Have a sweet 'n' sugary day,**

**Shadow**


	2. Robin

**Rebel Justice**

**Robin**

Robin was trekking through miles upon miles of endless jungle. He was in Africa, not by choice, but necessity.

Three days ago a threat had been made upon his life.

This freaked Batman out, and the Justice Lords were doing all they could to find out who would dare attack one of their own. For his own safekeeping, Robin was sent to Africa, to stay at an undisclosed location where no one could find him.

At least, that's what they thought.

A small crunch was heard behind him, like someone landing after jumping out of a tree. Robin turned towards the noise, but was hit with something from another direction. He pulled it out of his skin to find it was a small dart, shaped like an arrow. He whipped around toward the direction the dart came from, but the damage had already been done. He felt the drug working its way rapidly into his system before he collapsed to the jungle floor.

Two people came up to the fallen bird, grabbed him, and took off. Robin was theirs now.

-Pauvre Robin.-

He awoke on a soft bed. His bat training told him that he should still look asleep, while trying to get a glimpse of the room and find a way to escape. So he kept his eyes closed and listened. He heard nothing, not even the sound of a fan circulating air. So he was alone.

He cracked his eyes open slightly. He was in a small room. The walls were painted black. All the room contained was his bed, a dresser, and a small table and chair. He didn't see any cameras, but he knew one was probably there whether he saw it or not.

Then the door opened. His room was dark, and a bright light was coming from wherever the door opened into, so all he saw was a silhouette of the person.

"Robin? You awake yet buddy?"

It took a moment for his brain to process whose voice that was. It sounded like Kid Flash, but he was dead and gone, right?

He knew Batman would kill him for this later, but he opened his eyes and looked at the person in the doorway. He was around the same height as KF, but he wasn't sure. Then, the person flipped on the lights and was next to his bed in the time it took Robin to blink.

Familiar green eyes stared down at him, and bright red hair sat messily on top of his head. It was either Wally, or a clone.

"Wally? Is that you?"

He was instantly wrapped in a hug. "It's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much Rob!"

Robin struggled to disentangle himself from Wally. "Whoa, there. What's going on? Where am I? How are you here? What happened to you?"

"I'll let Red Arrow explain, he's better at it than I am. Come on, I'm sure you're starving, I know I am!"

With that he grabbed the Boy Wonder and ran them down a brightly lit hallway lined with doors, through some other hallways and to a large room with a kitchen on one side.

"Oh, and by the way Rob, welcome to Rebel Justice."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I was a bit distracted with another story I'm writing and will hopefully be posting soon, Batingency Plans. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter, I'll hopefully have the next one up tomorrow!**

**Have a wondrous day,**

**Shadow**


	3. Meet the Team

**Rebel Justice**

**Meet the Team**

Robin sat in the cafeteria, eating his sandwich, watching Wally devour a buffet of food. He had several questions, but the speedster hadn't come up for air yet so that he could ask.

He sat for several minutes before Wally was done. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"I guess, but Red Arrow would be better at explaining it than me."

"Who's Red Arrow?"

"He's-"

Suddenly a siren went off. A voice came on over the intercom, "All Rebel Justice members should meet in the mission room. Be dressed for combat."

Wally rolled his eyes. "He's so melodramatic. Give me a few seconds to get dressed, then I'll take you down."

He disappeared, leaving Robin by himself. Seconds later, he returned. He was wearing a suit that looked like his old one, but was black and had white lightning bolts going down the sides.

"Everyone goes by their superhero name when they're in costume, so call me Lightspeed."

Inside were eight people, four male, four female. They were all in their mid-teens. Robin had an eerie feeling that he knew them, but he couldn't. He didn't know anyone around his age.

"Robin, I'd like you to meet the Rebel Justice team," Wally said.

The team stood in a line, they came up to him one by one. The first was a girl. Her skin was white as snow, but she had freckles and red hair.

"Robin! It's so good to see you again!"

The strange girl hugged him. He looked up at her, confused.

"Hello, Megan. You wouldn't remember me like this."

Her skin changed color to green. Suddenly it hit him. It was M'gann. She had disappeared after the white martian fiasco. She was wearing all black, with a black cloak instead of the blue one. She still had the red X across her chest, though.

"M'gann? What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I go by Ghost now, but I'll let Red Arrow explain. He's the one who brought us all here."

Next, a guy who looked like Superman came up.

"Connor? Is it really you?"

"Yep. We missed you Rob. And I go by Powerboy now."

All that had changed about his costume was that the shirt was better padded, and had a slightly different symbol on it.

Then a blonde archer he remembered all too well came up. She was wearing the same style of costume, but it was orange and black, like a tiger.

"Hey Robbie. Haven't seen ya in a while. Call me Tigress."

They hugged, and the next person came up. He was blonde, with dark skin, and obviously Atlantean.

"Nice to see ya Kaldur," said Robin.

"It is Tempest. And I must agree, it is very nice to see you as well."

Then a younger girl, one about his age came up.

"Hi there Robin. You probably don't remember me, I only met you once before things went wonky and I left."

She was dressed in purple and white, like a medieval magician. He couldn't really place her, unless…

"Zatanna?"

She beamed at him, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "I go by Sorceress now, but whatever."

She left and up came the last girl, one he was sure he had never met. She was black, and had a kind of renegade punk look about her.

"Hi, I'm Rocket. Nice to meet ya Bird Boy."

Finally, the last two boys came up. They both looked the same, only one was younger than the other.

"Speedy? And what's with the twin?"

The younger guy stepped forward. "I'm Arsenal, and I'm the original Speedy. The other guy's a clone who stepped in for me for a bit."

He went back to the group, they were all standing around, talking. The last guy, the Speedy clone, was the one left standing there.

"I'm the one you were told was Speedy. I go by Red Arrow, now, and I'm the one who brought you here."

"What's going on? Everyone tells me you'll explain."

"Come with me, and I will."

So, they headed off to a side room to talk.

"After I left the Hall of Justice, I wandered around for a while, trying to figure out what to do. I saw first hand what the Justice Lords had done to the world, and I wanted to stop it. I stumbled across this place after a while, and set it up as my base of operations. As the Lords protégés left them, I collected them so that we can take down the League. You're the only one left that we need to launch our plan. I know this must be confusing, but we need you."

"And you think I'll just drop everything I believe in to help you?"

"No. We're giving it a week. If at the end of that week you want to go back the Justice Lords, fine by me. But at least try to keep an open mind while you're here."

Red Arrow went back to the common room. Robin didn't know what he was supposed to do. This next week was going to be wild.

* * *

**Behold! The next chapter is up! I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer here, so here I go. I don't own Young Justice. I really don't understand why that's necessary, though, because this is fanfiction, and the people writing on here obviously don't own the things they're writing about.**

**Anyways, have a fantastic day,**

**Shadow**


	4. Day 1

**Rebel Justice**

**Day 1**

Robin hung out with the rest of the Rebel Justice team after his talk with Red Arrow. They all started heading out after a couple hours, leaving him almost alone. The only one left in there with him was Arsenal.

"I guess we should get you to bed Birdy," Arsenal said

"Don't call me Birdy, Arrow Boy."

Arsenal glared at him, then led him down the large expanse of hallways to the room he was in before.

"There are clothes in the closet, some pajamas in the dresser. Someone will take you to the cafeteria in the morning. That's when the fun begins."

He left, and Robin decided to explore a little. He was used to late nights and rarely slept. So, he left his room.

The hallway outside his room was less brightly lit, but he could still see clearly. He saw that he was at the end of the hallway, and walked down it, taking special care to note that there were different names on the doors.

The hallway led to an open room, with several different halls heading out from it. He chose one at random, and walked down it. There were several doors, but they were all unlocked and seemed to be storage rooms. One door, however, was locked. On the door was the label 'Armory'. He decided to skip that one for now and come back later. Further down the hall was a double door that led into what seemed to be used as a training room. There were mats on the floor, targets mounted to the walls, and other miscellaneous equipment lying around. He would definitely have to come back here later.

He retraced his steps to the room with the hallways. The next hall he took led him to a lab that was shut down for the night. The infirmary was in another hall, what served as the living room in another, and the mission room was in yet another hallway.

The last hallway he went down, he knew where it led. He walked into the cafeteria, wanting to grab something light before heading off to bed. What he found was Kid Flash… No, Lightspeed.

"What're you doing here Rob? Thought you'd be asleep," Wally said.

"You know us Bats. We don't sleep. But, I thought I'd come in here and grab some food. I was wandering around, checking the place out. Why isn't there a door to the outside?"

"There is, it's just hidden. We don't want just anyone finding us, ya know? Zatanna set up some weird magic hidey voodoo."

The two sat in silence for a while, Wally scarfing down a pie while Robin chewed slowly on a cookie.

"Why are you here, dude? I missed you after you left."

"After the Flash died, I just didn't know what to do. I thought I'd take some time off, ya know? Just think about the meaning of life and all that. But when I heard what Superman did to Luther, what the Justice Lords were doing to the planet. I knew I couldn't go back. I saw how the people reacted when they found out their lives were being ruled by a bunch of metahumans. I thought we were supposed to protect the people and freedom. They don't have that now. People are thrown in jail every day for minor incidents. I just can't be part of that."

Robin understood. He hadn't really talked to the civilians after the Lords had declared martial law, but he could imagine it going badly. Lately, all he had focused on was that he had a family again, and training so he could be as good as Batman one day.

"I think I'm going back to my room. See you tomorrow."

With that Robin left. He lay on his bed, in his room, thinking about what Wally said. What if the civilians didn't think the Justice Lords were protecting them? What if they thought that all their heroes were really villains?

What if they were wrong?

* * *

**I hope this makes sense to y'all. I was confused while writing it. So enjoy it, if you can understand it. And if you can't, sorry.**

**Have a superb day,**

**Shadow**


	5. Day 2

**Rebel Justice**

**Day 2**

When M'gann went to wake up Robin, she found he wasn't there. She knew he couldn't have gotten out, so he must be here somewhere. She searched mentally for him, and found he was in the training room.

She floated down the maze of halls to the training room. In the corner was a mess of beams and wires Artemis and Roy used for agility training. And that's where Robin was. He was flipping and twirling among the wires, diving towards the ground just to save himself before he hit. It was beautiful.

M'gann stopped and stared for a while, just watching the strange dance. Then he flipped off the highest bar, did a quadruple summersault and landed in a roll on the floor.

"Robin! That was amazing! How do you do that?"

"I was trained since I was young in acrobatics. So, I guess it's time for breakfast?"

M'gann nodded. "Follow me, you have a busy day ahead."

They went to the cafeteria, where everyone else was eating in their civvies. They were laughing and goofing off like a normal group of teenagers, but they were the farthest thing from normal. Robin could see the places where small weapons were concealed in their clothing, the way they tensed when someone grew too close.

"Hey guys! I've got Robin! So, what're we doing today?"

Roy, the clone, spoke up. "We're taking Robin out to the city today. It's time he sees what's going on planet side."

So, they ate their breakfast and got ready to leave. Robin knew this would be his chance to escape. No matter how much he had missed his friends, he had to get back to the Lords and tell them what was going on.

He was told to go dress in civvies, and as he slid on the dark skinny jeans and hoodie he tried to remember the last time he had worn something other than his Robin costume or workout clothes. It had been a while.

He slipped his communicator into his pocket, a small device they had forgotten to take from him when he was kidnapped. If he turned it on, even for a second, Batman would come for him. He had tried it already in the base, but it was jammed.

Robin met up with Wally, Artemis, and Raquel. They were going to be taking him to the city.

"All right, Birdy. Hand it over," said Artemis.

"What?"

"The communicator. We were hoping you wouldn't bring it with you."

"But how did you know?"

"M'gann. She's been monitoring your thought, checking to make sure you don't try anything. We hate to do this to you, but it's necessary."

Robin handed over the communicator. He should have known it wouldn't work. Seeing all his dead friends had softened him a bit. But he wouldn't regress further. He would be strong, like Batman.

He was blindfolded, and taken on a curvy path. Then he was outside. He could smell the pine trees. He heard the rush of cars on a road nearby. Wherever he was, it was a wooded area, but near a city. The question was, which city?

They pulled him forwards once more, taking what seemed to be a deliberately confusing route. Then they stopped, and pulled his blindfold off. He was standing on the outskirts of Indianapolis according to a sign welcoming people to the city. He could see skyscrapers in the distance, but there weren't any people around.

"Here we are. We'd take you to a bigger city, but the Justice Lords patrol there more often. This is safer," said Wally. "Let me take you on the grand tour of life controlled by the Lords."

The small group moved forwards, into the city. It got busier the further they moved in. Soon, they were in downtown Indy. It was perfect. There was no one on street corners, trying to sell drugs or other services. There were no homeless people wandering around, no unemployed begging for money. But the people looked dead.

They stared straight forwards, they didn't talk. There was no smiling or laughter here. Even the children were gloomy and sad. Robin didn't know what to make of it. He had thought since the Justice Lords had abolished crime everyone would be happy.

He followed his guides to a restaurant. It was slightly run down, but was really busy. They went inside, and were lucky to find seats. A waitress came up.

"Hey there Wally, the usual?"

"You betcha Marge!"

"What about you kids?"

"Coffee for me," said Raquel.

"Orange juice," Artemis chimed in.

"And you little guy?"

"Some milk, I guess."

She bustled away, and the four started talking.

"So, whatcha think of the city so far?" Wally questioned.

"It's nice. No crime, no poverty, but why's everyone so gloomy?"

"They've lost hope. They don't have anything to live for anymore. The Justice Lords took away any hope they had for building a better life for themselves. The rich were brought down to middle class, the poor were brought up to middle class. No one can excel or be themselves. They have to be like everyone else, do nothing more or less than everyone else, or they're put in jail," Artemis said.

"But the Lords brought peace! There's no crime, no one gets hurt anymore. Everyone gets along and everything's fair. What's wrong with that?!"

"No one's happy."

Then, a disgruntled couple came up to the counter.

"We refuse to pay for this. The food was cold, late, and overpriced!" the man practically yelled.

The woman behind the counter merely looked at him. Seconds later, the doors to the restaurant burst open as the police came in to arrest the couple.

"Stop! No! We're sorry! We'll pay! It'll never happen again!"

Their cries fell on deaf ears as the couple was dragged out. An eerie silence fell over the restaurant after they were gone, but soon conversation started back up and things went back to normal.

"Still think this is right?" Raquel asked him.

The day past quickly, but not quickly enough. The trio took Robin around the town, showing him the lives of civilians. People were told where they worked and what they should accomplish each day. Failure to comply ended in imprisonment.

Children took tests to determine where they would best fit into society, and then were trained for a specific job. They had no choice.

People were arrested left and right. Their families suffered without them.

When they finally returned to the base, Robin was disheartened, heavy on the dis. He thought he knew what was going on, but he didn't. The people he was supposed to protect weren't happy. He was failing to do his job. This was the end of his world.

* * *

**Huzzah! The chapter is finished! And it only took me most of AP Bio and part of Government! Enjoy my dear readers, and I thank those who review. Alas, I still have to go through Genetics, so I must leave it at this.**

**Have a medieval day, **

**Shadow**


	6. Day 3, Part 1

**Rebel Justice**

**Day 3- Part 1**

Robin surprisingly slept through the night after his trip to the city. He woke up the next morning with someone pounding on his door.

"Wake up Rob! If you don't get to the kitchen, Wally'll eat all the food!"

Robin rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes and stumbled out the door. Standing outside was Artemis.

"Give me a minute and I'll be there."

"'Kay, hurry up."

Robin went through his normal morning schedule, and then went to the kitchen. Everyone else was already there, it seemed to be a normal thing. He sat down, and before he say anything was handed a plate piled high with food.

"So, what're we doing today?"

"I have business. You're staying here," Red Arrow said. "You can do whatever you want, as long as you stay inside."

With that, Red Arrow, Lightspeed, Tempest, Ghost, and Sorceress left. Then Robin was alone with Connor, Raquel, Artemis, and R2 (Real Roy).

"What do you want to do Robin?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know. Can we train for a bit? I'm used to training most of the day."

"That's sounds good, let's go."

All of them, except R2, who wanted to work on a private project, headed out the door to the training room. Robin immediately jumped on the tangled wires in the corner to do some agility training. The others just stopped and stared. They were whelmed, no overwhelmed by the little bird.

They managed to tear their eyes away from the sight of Robin training, and started working out themselves. Connor was attempting to manage his super strength, using it with more control. Artemis started throwing knives at targets on the wall. She grumbled every time it didn't hit dead center. Raquel was working on hand-to-hand with a robot in the corner.

Robin noticed that his watchers were all preoccupied with their work, and slipped unseen out the door. He hurried to the main room, he had seen a computer along the wall there and was going to use it to contact the Justice Lords.

_But what if that wasn't a good idea?_ Robin didn't know or care. He just wanted to go home to his dad and Alfred. The world could rot as long as his family was safe.

_Your parent's would be ashamed of you._ Stupid voices in his head. They didn't understand. He had lost so much, he just wanted to keep what he had with him. He wouldn't let go of the only family he had left.

So, he hacked the computer. On it, were several files detailing the Lords, as well as their powers and weaknesses. There were also files on all the members of Rebel Justice, as well as… him?

The temptation was too great, he clicked on the file.

**Name: **Richard John Grayson Wayne

**Age: **14

**Parent/Guardian's Names:** John Grayson, Mary Grayson, Bruce Wayne

**Birth Date: **March 20, 1998

**Alias':** Dick, Robin, Boy Wonder, Dark Squire

**Mentor: **Batman

**Background:** Grayson was a circus performer with his parents at Halley's Circus. The Flying Grayson's suffered an unfortunate accident while performing without a net. Grayson was the only survivor. He was taken in by billionaire Bruce Wayne of Gotham city. Several months after the incident, Robin premiered as the protégé of Batman in Gotham. He was present during the take over by the Justice Lords and is still associated with them.

**Powers:** None, but has skill in aerobatics, due to living in the circus, and several other skills gained by training with Batman.

**Notes:** Robin is able to practically disappear at will. He is able to escape from locked rooms with ease. He can hack into any computer system in the world, and has deadly aim.

How did they know who he was? Who Batman was? He would have loved to dig deeper into the files, but he knew the trio in the training room would sooner or later notice he was missing. He took a second to look into the security around the base. There were motion sensors in the vents, cameras everywhere, and a jamming signal that encompassed the base. However, there was no mention of where the door out was, which Robin found odd.

He was in the process of turning off the jamming signal when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Robin?"

He stopped his frantic typing and turned around. Artemis was standing behind him.

"I'm turning off the jamming signal so I can call Batman."

There was no point in lying, she'd call him on it anyways.

"Robin, you can call Batman in a few days. You just got here, there's a lot we have to talk about. A lot you have to see."

"Why am I here, Arty?"

"We need you."

That was a slight shock for the Boy Wonder. He hadn't heard from anyone that they needed him, except for Alfred telling him Bruce needed him. But that wasn't the same as someone telling him their selves that they need him.

"How'd you get here?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, when Green Arrow asked me to be his protégé, it was after he arrested my father. We were working on a plan to overthrow the Justice Lords, bring back the old order. The Lords burst in on us while we were grabbing some plans from Wayne Tech. They beat us, but my father was able to convince them he forced me to help him. I was offered a choice, I could join them or go to jail.

"So, I joined the Lords, but I didn't want to. I figured that if I joined them and helped them, I could get them to let my father go. It wasn't long after that they arrested my sister. She was stealing food so that her and my mother didn't starve. I talked to Green Arrow, tried to get him to understand, but I was shoved down. He told me no crime, even one of necessity was inexcusable.

"I let it go. I told myself they would be alright. That everything would be okay. But then, they tried and convicted my father and my sister. They were sentenced to death. Death for robbery. That's when I decided I had to do something, I had to save them. I tried to get them out, to help them escape, but only my sister got out. They went on a nationwide search for her. My mom, she dressed up, best she could, as my sister and claimed to be her. She, along with my father, were executed. I haven't seen my sister since.

"That's when I decided to leave. I couldn't stay with the people who destroyed my family. I snuck out one night and wandered the country, trying to find a place where I belonged. Somewhere I could formulate a plan to take the Justice Lords down, like my father wanted. I found Red Arrow, and it just kinda stuck."

Robin took a second to let this sink in. He couldn't believe the Lords would do something like this. It was madness.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm going back to the training room for a while."

With that Robin left. He hoped training would help clear his head.

* * *

**And end part 1. I wasn't going to break this up, but it was getting a little long. Next up, the other three will explain why they left, and maybe we'll get a little insight on RA's plan.**

**Have a tigerific day,**

**Shadow **


	7. Day 3, Part 2

**Rebel Justice**

**Day 3- Part 2**

In the training room, Connor was beating the heck out of a training robot. Soon enough, the head popped off of the thing, and the body fell to the ground.

"Hey Connor, wanna spar?" Robin asked the Boy of Steel.

"No."

But he walked over to an area with mats on the floor anyways. Robin headed over and stood across from Connor.

Connor charged at him, trying to simply grab the acrobat. If he had been able to get his hands on him, the match would've been over. But, of course, Robin had seen it coming and jumped over his head. He landed on the ground in a crouch; waiting to see what Connor would do next.

Conner decided to take a different approach to taking Robin down. He circled the bird, looking for any opening, any weak point. He thought he saw it, and darted out to catch Robin's leg. Robin saw this coming and cartwheeled away, which enraged Connor.

He ran towards Robin, who continued to flip and dance out of his way. But the clone wouldn't give up. He could and would take the bird down. He was almost as powerful as Superman! He could handle a little human kid.

Suddenly, that little kid landed on his back. Connor wasn't expecting this, and was forced down with the momentum. Robin jumped off.

"I think I win."

He offered him a hand up. "Could you teach me some of those moves," Connor said.

"Sure, if I have some time. Connor, why did you leave? I know Superman was a jerk, but we all liked you and wanted you there."

"Superman was the one person I wanted to like me, and he hated me. Why should I have stayed?"

"But the rest of the Lords liked you. We wanted you to be happy, and we were working on Superman so that he would like you too."

"Remember that mission I went on to Cadmus? It turns out I'm half human. I'll never be a perfect replica of Superman. He will never want me. And there's M'gann. We… bonded while we were hanging out at the Watch Tower together. I missed her."

"Oh. I'm starving, wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Sure."

The two headed for the cafeteria. Sitting inside was one person, R2. He was fiddling with some arrows, a plate of food sitting next to him. Robin and Connor grabbed something to eat, then sat down next to him.

"So, you're the first Roy Harper. How'd that happen?"

R2 looked up. "Cadmus was worried the Justice Lords were getting too powerful. This was before Flash died. They kidnapped me and stole some of my DNA to create a clone. I was shoved in a cryostasis tube for years. Red Arrow found me while trying to steal some files from the Cadmus system. I was in a coma for a bit after he pulled me out, but when I woke up he told me what happened. So, after I saw how much the Lords screwed the world up, I decided to stay and help him."

"So you didn't want to go find Green Arrow? Tell him what happened?"

"Yeah, for a bit. But he and I weren't very close. After I saw what happened, I didn't want to go back and work with the people who murdered our civilization."

The doors to the cafeteria opened and Artemis and Raquel walked in.

"And then, he started stroking the umbrella!" Artemis said.

The two burst out into laughter, trying not to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I can't believe he would do that!"

Artemis and Raquel grabbed some food and sat down at the table.

"What's up you guys?" Artemis queried.

"Nothing much, just fletching some new arrows," R2 responded.

The group ate quickly, small talk exchanged around the table. After they were done, Artemis and R2 got into a conversation on arrows, Connor drifted off, and Robin was left sitting awkwardly with Raquel.

"I know we don't know each other, but I'd like to get to know you."

"What don't you know already?"

"Woah, little dude. I just want to be friends. You seem to have history with everyone here, I'm curious."

"How about you tell me how you got here."

"All right. I was a normal girl, working with a great scientist. He was able to invent devices, which made the user able to control kinetic energy. He was going to destroy his work, so the Lords couldn't use it. Instead I convinced him to give me the equipment so I could try and take a bite out of their totalitarian regime. I didn't know where to start, and traveled around trying to find anyone with information about the Lords and how to take them down. I found Red Arrow, and joined with him to save the world."

"I'm an orphan. Batman took me in, gave me a home and a family. He helped me find a way to spread justice to the world, to make sure what happened to me would never happen to anyone else. I was iffy when the Justice Lords decided to take over the world, but I believed they were doing their best to protect the people. I was sad when my friends started disappearing, when I was told they must be dead. Now I'm here."

"So what do you think of the Lords rule now?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

**And the plot thickens. I'm having serious trouble uploading things on my Macbook, so the one shot Breeze wrote might not be put out until I can get it fixed or find another computer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Have a marvelous day,**

**Shadow**


	8. Meanwhile

**Rebel Justice**

**Meanwhile…**

Red Arrow took his team to a safe house outside of town. There, he briefed them on their mission.

"We're going to the club. I need info, and that's the best place to get it from. Aqualad, you'll stay behind with the bioship and cover us."

The rest of the teens went and got dressed in civilian attire. M'gann changed her skin to a light pink, and her clothes to short shorts with a frilly pink off the shoulder blouse. Zatanna magically changed her clothes to a short purple sleeveless dress with a little black lace around the edges. Wally wore black skinny jeans with a tight yellow t-shirt over it. Roy wore the same as Wally, only with a red shirt.

"Let's go."

The team walked down the block to the club, Kryptonite. Though it didn't actually contain Kryptonite, Roy had thought bringing Coner would be a bad idea. The people in the club hated Superman. To a lesser degree, they hated the Lords.

The club was actually underground. They walked to the entrance, which was above ground. The building was run down, boards were nailed up against the window. The teens knocked on the door and a gruff man slid it open slightly.

"My only weakness is Kryptonite," Roy said, looking the man straight in the eyes.

"Come on in."

The man stood to the side and the teens filed in. They went straight for the trapdoor hidden under a rug. Below them was Kryptonite. After opening the door, they could hear the music, and laughter. Secret clubs like this were the only places that had any sense of happiness and joy in the new order.

Silently, the teens slipped down into the club. There were about a hundred teens there, all dancing to the music. Food and drinks, both alcoholic and non, were being handed out freely. The team knew the plan. M'gann, Zatanna, and Wally would spread out among the civilians, keeping watch for anything suspicious and seeing if there was any information they could pick up. Roy was going to head for the boss of the club.

The boss had a deep hatred for Superman. He had taken away the only family she had known, and forced her to hide from the only family she had left.

Cheshire was the boss.

Superman had lobotomized her father and mother. Unfortunately, the procedure had caused an injury to her mother's spine. She would never walk again, not that she would ever be the same person again.

Roy walked straight through the crowd of teens to a room at the back of the basement.

"Cheshire?" he said as he strode into the room.

It was dark, and empty except for a desk with a few papers on it. Suddenly, he felt a thin blade at his throat and an arm around his chest, holding him still.

"You should learn to knock Arrow."

"I knew you wouldn't mind."

The knife withdrew, and Cheshire moved in front of him. She was wearing her normal kimono. Her mask was off, and she looked tired.

"I don't know what I can do for you Roy. The Lords are getting close. I'm going to have to move out, fade into the shadows."

"I just need information. Is there an active rebel in Gotham who I can work with? I need to get into Wayne Tower."

"Let me check."

She pulled out a small computer, on it was a list of all the rebels, active and captured. It also listed their location. Only she could access the list from the computer, others were hidden around the country with different people. The Lords couldn't attain the list. It would be destroyed if only one person typed in the wrong password or if it was hacked into. With the list, all those against the Lords would be goners.

"It looks like there's only a few left. Oracle was wounded a few weeks ago, she'll be out of play for a while, if she ever comes back. Harley was just captured, Catwoman't cover was blown, Croc's hiding in the sewers. Looks like Firefly, Shadow, and Red Hood are the only ones still at active status."

"Thanks Jade."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back later."

_**Red Arrow! We need to get out now! The cops are here, and they're arresting everyone!**_

_Link us all up Ghost. Tempest, can you move the bioship to right above the building?_

Moving the bioship now.

_Good. Lightspeed, don't let them see your powers. Try and get out to the street and create a disturbance._

**Got it.**

_Sorceress, can you blind them somehow so we can get out?_

_Yep, on it._

_Everyone meet on the roof. I'm getting Cheshire out._

Red Arrow turned to Cheshire. He could tell she knew something big was going on.

"We've got to leave, the cops are here."

"Then let's go."

The two slipped out the door. Mayhem was occurring outside. Cops were desperately trying to pull strips of cloth off their eyes so they could see. The teens that had filled the club before were fleeing the scene. Some teens were trying to get out of handcuffs so that they too could escape.

He couldn't see Ghost and Lightspeed anywhere, but Sorceress stopped to help the handcuffed teens. She quickly freed them and then ran out the front door, followed by Cheshire and Red Arrow.

They all met on top of the roof, surprised that the plan had gone so well. Tempest landed on the roof, and they all boarded.

Red Arrow was relieved that they had all gotten out safe. The only problem now was going to be Artemis. How was she going to take the fact her sister was back, and that he had know where she was the whole time?

Oh well. He had bigger fish to fry and much more to do.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think? I hope you like it, back to Robin next time. I also have a vey important poll on my profile that you have to look at. It helps determine the future of this story. You are compeled to click on my name above and vote.**

**Have a nifty day,**

**Shadow**


	9. Day 4

**Rebel Justice**

**Day 4**

The members of the team that went to the club got in after everyone else was already asleep. For this, Red Arrow was glad. He really didn't want to deal with Artemis right now when he was so tired.

After showing Cheshire to her room, they all went to bed, preparing themselves for what the next day would bring.

-This break line brought to you by Shadow.-

They all met in the kitchen for breakfast. Jade was the only one not there, she was busy contacting the other rebels, letting them know she was all right. That, and she didn't want to face her sister.

That left Roy to break the news. But, maybe not just yet.

"How'd yesterday go Raquel?"

"It was fine, I think he's coming around. Maybe he should have a chat with M'gann. She was hit by this hardest."

Roy nodded and went to sit with everyone else. Wally was shoveling food in his mouth, much to the disgust of Artemis who was sitting next to him. Robin and R2 were talking over some schematics for a new arrow. M'gann and Connor were chatting, and Raquel seemed to be flirting with Kaldur again.

That's when everything went wrong. Jade walked into the kitchen, wrongly assuming Roy had already told them she was there. Artemis stood up, not believing what she saw.

"Jade?"

Jade turned around, looking at her sister. "It's nice to see you again sis. How's it going?"

"How did you get here? Where have you been? I've been searching for you since you left! Mom died to keep us safe and all you could do was run away! You could have called! Or left some sort of message! You left me all alone!"

Tears began streaming down Artemis' face. Wally stood up and put his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest.

"You didn't tell her? I know I had my reasons for remaining anonymous, but you should have mentioned that I was here," Jade semi-yelled at Roy.

"I was getting to it!"

Artemis turned towards him. "You knew where she was and you didn't tell me? You brought her here and didn't say anything? How could you! You knew I had been searching for her!"

With two trained assassins glaring at him murderously, Roy did what any smart man would do at that moment. He ran.

"Get back here!" the two sisters chorused as they chased after the red archer.

The rest of the team and Robin gaped at what had just occurred.

"Should we go help him?" Kaldur asked.

"Nah, he deserves it," Wally said.

They all went back to eating their breakfast, ignoring the muffled pleas, shouts and bangs that echoed through the base.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Robin asked.

"I guess we're just chilling around the cave today," Zatanna spoke up. "I wouldn't mind giving you a private tour."

"Sounds fun."

The two went off, and even though he knew the layout of the base, he didn't mind having Zatanna show him around.

"So, how did you end up here? I mean, I met you once, and then after that I didn't hear anything."

"Well, my dad turned into Dr. Fate on a mission to stop the Injustice Lords. Without him, I didn't feel like I belonged there. Artemis showed up at my school one day, and we talked. I decided to go with her. I didn't really have any ties to the Lords, other than my dad who I'll never get to see again."

"I was wondering who Dr. Fate was. Batman hid that secret well, it wasn't on any of his databases."

Tears fell from Zatanna's eyes, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She sank to the ground and Robin wrapped his arms around her, comforting her the best he could.

"Thanks Robin," Zatanna sniffled. "It's just so hard to be here without him."

They finished the tour, and Zatanna headed off to work with Kaldur on his magic. He was left with M'gann, who was in the kitchen attempting to make cookies.

Several attempts later, there were pans of undercooked mush and burnt charcoal sitting on the counters.

"You know M'gann, if you want, I'd be happy to help you with your cookies."

"That would be great Robin. I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

Luckily, Robin had made cookies with Alfred several times and knew the recipe backwards, forwards, and inside out. Half an hour later, a couple pans of perfectly golden cookies sat on the counter.

"Thanks Robin! These are the greatest cookies I've ever made!"

The two munched on cookies, making small talk, trying to avoid the question they both knew would have to come up eventually.

"You know, it's really weird seeing you so… white."

M'gann froze. She decided that she might as well tell him. "When Uncle J'onn found out that I was a white Martian, I thought he would understand. Wasn't that what the Justice Lords were for? To promote peace, justice and freedom? But no. Because I was white, I was inferior. I didn't have the right to work with him, to be his protégé. I was just a slave. A slave who lied to get where she was. In the customs of our people, I would have been killed for treason. He wanted to take me back to be executed. I didn't want to die; there was so much I had to live for. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I met up with Artemis when she took Zatanna away. We ended up here. It took me a while to accept it, but what the Lords are doing is wrong. This isn't the land of the free, it's the land of the chosen few."

Wally ran into the kitchen.

"Hey there, have you seen Roy anywhere? We need him, and I think he's still hiding from Artemis and Jade. Are these cookies? I love cookies! These look like Batcookies. Are they?" Wally grabbed a few cookies and shoved them in his mouth. "These are Batcookies! The only thing I missed when I left. Robin, did you make these? They're delicious. So, have you seen him?"

"Uh… no?" M'gann said.

"Oh, okay then. See you later," Wally said as he grabbed a dozen cookies and ran off.

"That was weird," Robin said.

"You get used to it after a while. Kaldur is looking for you."

So, Robin went off to find Kaldur, who was in the swimming pool.

"I thought you would like to take a swim. It must be stressful, being taken away from the Lords and having the Team trying to explain everything to you in such a short time. There is a suit in the changing room."

Robin decided a swim would be great training, and quickly changed. He pulled some dark tinted goggles out of his belt and put them on, even though he knew keeping his identity a secret was a lost cause.

Kaldur was still there when he got back.

"So," Robin said as he sat down at the side of the pool. "How'd you get here? I thought you were loyal to your king."

"I am loyal to Atlantis. It is suffering just as the surface world is under the leadership of the Lords. I thought my King trusted me, but he kept the identity of my father a secret. He only told me after I started having doubts about his trustworthiness. It was a difficult decision, but I believe I am in the right place now."

The two swam and floated in the pool, letting all tension go away. The day had passed quickly for Robin, and soon supper and bed were upon him. There were few days left in the week he had promised to stay, and he was conflicted in whether to go back to his family, where his heart was, or do what he now believed was right.

* * *

**Finally! It's done! This took forever. I hope y'all like it.**

**Have a swinging day,**

**Shadow**


	10. Day 5

**Rebel Justice**

**Day 5**

The next day was filled with anticipation. Robin could tell from the moment he woke up that something huge was going to happen.

In the kitchen, Roy was explaining his plan. Cheshire and Artemis were glaring at him, still angry, but they listened to what he had to say.

"We're meeting with a fellow rebel in Gotham tonight. He is going to help us infiltrate Wayne Tower, for some info we need. I will be speaking to him alone, but I want M'gann, Jade, Artemis, and Roy in the rafters to make sure he doesn't try anything. Connor, Kaldur, Raquel and Zatanna will stay behind as backup. Wally, you're staying here to watch Robin."

"Awwww! Dude! I don't want to miss all of the action. Can't Zatanna stay? She and Rob get along well," Wally whined.

"No. You're staying. End of discussion."

"Well, I'm not," Robin, who had silently walked into the kitchen, said.

"Yes. You are. You are technically kidnapped, and we can't let you out of our sight."

"But if you leave me here, how do you know I won't just escape? Wally's not the best person to leave here."

"You're just going to sneak out after us anyways, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Robin will be in the rafters, watched by the four already there. Wally, you're with the backup group."

"Yes!" Wally yelled as he high fived Robin.

"Everyone suit up. We meet in the hanger in ten. Robin, come here."

Everyone split their separate ways, except for Robin who went to speak with Roy.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't let you go in your Robin costume, it's too noticeable. Let me see if I can dig something up, I'll meet you in your room."

So, Robin went to his room and waited for Roy to find him a suitable costume. A few minutes later, Roy walked in, his Red Arrow costume on, and a pile of black clothing in his hands.

"Here, this should fit."

He threw the clothes at Robin, and left. Robin unfolded the clothing. It was some simple black pants, padded with Kevlar while still remaining flexible. There was a padded shirt with a blue bird type design on it. A black utility belt was in there with the clothing. It wasn't as fancy as his belt, but it would do. After putting on the clothes, adding in his gloves and boots, and transferring the contents of his belt to the black one, he was ready to go.

The Team was already in the hangar when he got there. A sleek black jet sat in the middle of the floor. The door to it slid open, and the teens entered. The jet opened up into a room with a control center in the middle, surrounded by several seats. Everyone sat down, ready for their mission to begin.

Red Arrow was sitting in the commander's seat; he camouflaged the ship and took off into the sky. It took a couple hours to get to Gotham from where they were; night had fallen by the time they arrived. Red Arrow steered the ship over the warehouse district. He motioned for Tempest to take his place, and he as well as Ghost, Arsenal, Cheshire, Tigress, and Robin dropped out of the plane and onto the roof of the warehouse directly below them.

Ghost set up a mind link with the others as Red Arrow dropped to the street to enter the warehouse. The others slipped in through a window and positioned themselves around the warehouse in the rafters. Red Arrow walked in and stood in the center. Seconds later, Red Hood entered.

"Red Arrow. I hear you have a proposition for me. "

"I do. I want to get in Wayne Tower. I thought with your expertise I could pull it off without a hitch."

"You're wanted by the Lords. I could turn you in now and get anything I wanted."

Red Hood snapped and thugs started filling the room.

_Everyone, hold your positions._ Red Arrow thought to his teammates.

_You could be seriously hurt down there Red Arrow. I think we should attack and get the heck out of Dodge. _Robin thought back.

_No. Hold your positions! _Red Arrow sent out.

"You could turn me in, but we both know what you really want. By helping me get into Wayne Tower, you're helping take down the Lords."

"It's and interesting proposal. I'll have to think about it. Until then, I think I'll keep you just in case."

_Nobody move, I've got a plan. _Red Arrow ordered.

Robin didn't listen. He jumped out of the rafters and sent a few smoke bombs down to the floor. The rattle of machine guns rang out around the warehouse as the thugs tried to shoot him. He landed on the ground, birdarangs flying. The smoke cleared slightly, and one of the thugs managed to get a clear shot. The bullet snapped the bird back with its momentum, cleanly going through the shoulder. Blood gushed out, it seemed the bullet had nicked an artery.

The warehouse grew silent as Robin fell to the ground.

"Who is that and what is he doing here?" Red Hood demanded.

"That was my friend, and I don't know what happened. I'm leaving. Maybe we can work something out, but I've got to take care of this," Red Arrow said.

"Who said I'll let you?"

"Who said I was asking permission?"

Red Arrow grabbed the fallen bird and left the warehouse. Those in the rafters snuck out and they all met back at the plane. Ghost did her best to heal Robin, but he had lost a lot of blood and was unconscious. The only thing left to do was wait for him to wake up.

As soon as the plane landed at the base, Red Arrow went to the training room to work off some steam. Robin wen to the med bay, where Dr. Leslie Thompkins was waiting. She sent the Team off to bed, and sewed up Robin's wound. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

* * *

**And the plot thickens as the week draws to a close. See you tomorrow!**

**Have a phenomenal day,**

**Shadow**


	11. Day 6

**Rebel Justice**

**Day 6**

The scent of anesthetic filled Robin's nose. He was in a hospital, but why? Batman would have just taken him to the cave.

Then he remembered. He wasn't with Batman anymore. He had been shot trying to help Red Arrow. There was a lot of blood, before the world went black.

There were people around him, he could hear them breathing in the otherwise quiet room. He cracked open an eye. Wally was on his left, with Artemis next to him. M'gann and Connor were sitting together in a chair on his right. R2 and Jade were leaning silently against the wall. Kaldur and Raquel were standing at the end of his bed. Zatanna was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his hand.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Robin croaked out.

"You're alive! I was worried there for a bit bro, you lost a lot of blood," Wally said, hugging him.

"Whoa Wally, can't breathe."

Wally let him go, and a flurry of voices hit him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" M'gann said.

"It is good to see you well," Kaldur added.

"Uh, get better soon?" Connor tried.

"We were really worried about you," Artemis stated.

"I'm glad you didn't die," Zatanna said looking deep into his mask-covered eyes.

"We should go tell Roy," Jade mentioned.

"Where is Roy?" Robin asked.

"He's been in the training room since we came back. Last time I got hurt on a mission, he was in there until I were out of the hospital. He didn't eat, didn't sleep. By the time I was out, he had created craters in several of the walls and pretty much ruined the training room," Artemis said.

"Yikes. Let's try and prevent that, shall we?"

M'gann and Connor went off to tell Roy. In the hospital, Dr. Thompkins ushered everyone out so she could check on her patient.

"I'm fine, just let me walk it off," Robin tried to convince her.

"You aren't fine. That bullet pierced an artery. If Ghost hadn't been there, you would have bled to death. I don't want you training or moving your shoulder for a few days."

"Fine."

She left, and Robin decided that now was a good time to test out his shoulder. He rolled it back. Pain exploded through his shoulder, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He had had worse. He would be fine.

Standing up and heading out the door wasn't a problem, until he reached out to open the door with the wrong hand. He made it to the kitchen, where all the other teens were gathered.

"So, Doc let you out already?" Wally asked.

"No, I kinda just left. Had to see if there were any cookies left."

"I'll make you some right away Robin," M'gann said as she got up to make the cookies.

"You don't need to do that. It's fine."

"No, I want to."

Robin shrugged (Ow.) and sat down. The teens chatted for a bit, until M'gann spoke up.

"Roy's looking for you, he's upset because you've disappeared from the hospital. You should get back there."

Robin left, heading back the way he had come minutes before. In the hospital room sat Roy. He looked ragged, his costume still on, with his mask off. Dark circles lined his eyes, and his posture was tense, yet fatigued.

His eyes lifted as Robin entered the room.

"Robin. What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Roy yelled at him.

"Roy, I was just trying to help. I want to do what's right. It's why I became Robin, to help people in need."

"By dying? How's that going to help anyone? Or are you looking to become a martyr? Dick, I can't loose anyone on this team. It would be catastrophic."

Robin sat down on the bed. The two didn't say anything for a long time. Eventually, Robin spoke up.

"I don't want to loose you either Roy. They need you. Without you, this team is adrift. You're the one with the vision, the one who has hope that the rest of them are close to loosing. You can't just die or leave. You're too important. Now, you need to get to bed. I'll talk to this Red Hood guy, maybe I can fix it so the mission can go on tomorrow."

"Thanks Dick."

The two parted ways, one to rest for the mission ahead, the other to set up the mission.

As he worked, Robin didn't understand why he was doing this. He wanted to help people, but wasn't that the Lord's job? They may be wrong in their ways, but couldn't they alter them, become more like they were before the Luthor incident? They didn't need to be destroyed, just repaired. For now he would keep his word, but at the end of this week, he would go back to the Lords and fix them.

* * *

**And another chapter is up! Huzzah! Behold the almost end of the story! The next chapter should be it, but maybe not. Inspiration is sneaking around my room, the plot Shelties have come to play. Maybe this is only the beginning…**

**Have a peachy day,**

**Shadow**


	12. The Watchtower

**Rebel Justice**

**The Watchtower**

Six days.

It had been six days since the youngest, the last protégé had dropped off the map. Batman was in a frenzy; he had to find his little bird. The other members of the Lords didn't know what to do. They had spent months searching after each of their sidekicks disappeared, but Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo, they were invincible. They couldn't be separated. They were meant to be.

The world turned below them. They sat in their watchtower, so high above the people, like gods. All feared them, revered them, bowed to them.

They had everything. Power, respect, worldly goods. But something was missing in their lives, something that had been missing since Flash died. No one knew what it was, and no one talked about it. Some of them missed the old days, but they all knew it could never be that way again.

And they searched. They searched for their protégés; they searched for their Robin. They searched for something they didn't even know was missing.

Soon, they would have to stop searching. There were villains to vanquish. Governments to rebuild. A world that needed saving. But maybe, not by them.

There was something rising up. Something big. The streets buzzed with the rumors, but no solid evidence could be found. With the Lords as weakened as they were now, any threat to their regime could be fatal.

And they turned a blind eye to the hope now rising up in the world's citizens. They ignored the disappearances. What they disregarded would soon be their downfall.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But the end draws nigh, and I want to focus on it. Sorry any of you that read Batingency Plans, I probably won't update 'till next week. I spent this week babysitting Breeze and our brother, who will now go by Camouflage. Hopefully next week will be better and I can write more. This AN is getting a bit long, see you next time.**

**Have a tremendous day, **

**Shadow**


	13. Day 7, The Final Day

**Rebel Justice**

**Day 7- The Final Day**

Today was the day. The day Robin would have to choose. The day the mission would occur. The day that could ruin all that they had worked to accomplish.

Roy prepared for his mission. He would be going alone, he couldn't afford to put the others in jeopardy.

Robin sat in the team's living room. He had to plan what he was going to do once he got back to the Lords. He hadn't told anyone his decision. He was going to tell them his plan after Roy got back.

The rest of the team fretted. They worried Roy wouldn't come back. They worried Robin would leave and they would once again be without their little brother.

Red Arrow left shortly before nightfall. He would arrive in Gotham around midnight. Kaldur was monitoring the locations of police and heroes in Gotham and relaying the information to Red Arrow. They would take few risks tonight.

Red Hood was waiting for him in the warehouse. Robin's blood still stained the floor.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Always."

The two, along with a group of thugs, traveled towards Wayne Tower as quickly and quietly as possible. When they arrived, Red Hood signaled the warehouse they had previously used to explode. That would draw any unwanted attention away for a bit.

The thugs ripped through the floors of Wayne Tower, taking out any security and employees. Red Arrow went straight to the top floor, that's where they would be keeping the information he wanted.

Red Hood decided to have some fun, giving the lobby a nice coat of graffiti, and shooting any security guards that got to close. The thugs stripped the place of anything valuable and untraceable, it would be used to fund the rebel movement.

In the penthouse, Red Arrow was having difficulty opening the door to Bruce Wayne's office. The door was locked, and the only way in was to correctly enter a four-digit number on the keypad. The keypad was fairly new, with a three strikes and you're out policy.

"Tempest, I need options. What could his pin be?"

"There are several options. His birthday, the day his parents died, the day Batman first appeared, his bank account number, his social security number, the day he joined the Justice Lords, or any other important day in his life. There is also the possibility that it is just a random string of numbers."

"That's not helping."

Robin's voice cut into the feed. "Try 1711."

"You better not be trying to double cross us, Robin."

"I'm not. It's an important day for him."

Red Arrow had little choice but to try the number. He prepared for the worst, the police showing up, the Justice Lords being teleported into the room, an explosion. To his surprise, it actually worked.

The office of Bruce Wayne was done in black and silver. Everything was neat and clean. On the desk sat a black computer, it would hold the information he wanted.

"Are you sure this will work, Tempest?"

"Yes. Just plug the device into the USB drive. It will copy and transmit all the information on the computer to us here at the base."

And so, Red Arrow plugged the device into the computer. A loading bar showed up on the monitor, and started working. About halfway through the process, everything went to pot.

Sirens could be heard on the street. This was followed shortly by the sound of gunfire. The loading bar was slowly creeping towards completion.

_Great. The outcome of this whole mission depends on how fast a loading bar moves_, he thought, drawing his bow and an arrow.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Red Arrow spun, aiming for whoever stepped through the doorway. Seconds later, Red Hood stepped through, his arms up as if in surrender.

"Chill. We need to get out of here, the Lords are coming."

"I need five minutes."

"You get three, then I and my help are leaving."

Red Arrow turned back to the computer as Red Hood left. The bar was at 75 percent. A few more minutes…

There was a loud explosion downstairs as the transmit completed. Red Arrow looked out the window. There was a wall of fire in the street, and Red Hood and his cronies were escaping.

Red Arrow grabbed the device. Now was a good time to leave. He took a step towards the door, but found it barred by none other than Batman.

"Stop right there," the Bat growled out.

Instead, Red Arrow turned and ran to the window. There was more than one way to skin a cat. He pressed some Plastique against the window, then ducked behind the desk. Good thing he got a personalized desk like Luthor's. The explosion sent glass around the room. Batman ducked under his cape.

Red Arrow sprinted to the window, sending out an arrow with a line on the way. But his escape was not meant to be. He found his way barred by Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter. Turning around, he saw Batman had been joined by Green Arrow and Aquaman.

"Roy? Is that you?" Green Arrow asked as his eyes grew wide in wonder.

Without answering, Roy shot an exploding arrow with the device he used to hack the computer attached to it at his former mentor. Green Arrow ducked, but he and Batman fell forwards from the impact. Red Arrow tried to make a run for it, but found his path blocked by Aquaman.

"Tempest. Implement plan Broken Arrow."

"Roy, are you sure? That plan is-"

"We have no choice."

Red Arrow took his communicator out of his ear and crushed it beneath his foot. Then he fought as hard as he could against the Lords, though he ultimately failed. Before the world went black, all he could think was that the mission was successful.

* * *

Back at the base, the Team was silent. They had lost their leader. They had no direction.

"We must implement the Broken Arrow plan," Kaldur said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"After each member joined, a chip was implanted in one of our teeth. This chip, when activated, releases a chemical, which completely wipes our memory. It will keep the Team, the rebels, a secret from the Lords."

"No! You can't do that! The rebels need Roy, they need a leader."

"And what do you propose we do?" Jade questioned.

"We need to get Roy out. The Lords most likely took him to the Watchtower for questioning. I can hack into the systems to confirm this. Then we need to get somebody on the inside, someone who can get into the Watchtower, get Roy, and get out. I volunteer. I'll be the least suspicious."

"Robin, are you sure you can do this?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes. And it's not Robin, not anymore," he turned to the group with a grin. "Call me Nightwing."

* * *

**And that's the end. If you want, I'll make a sequel. If not, then we're done. I hope y'all enjoyed it.**

**Have a scrumdidlyumptious day,**

**Shadow**


	14. Sequel

I probably should have posted this before now, but the sequel to Rebel Justice is up and completed. It is called Stepping Up, so go check it out!

-Shadow


End file.
